Field
The present disclosure relates generally to devices, systems and methods for communicating to another user or users through skin response technology.
Description of the Related Art
Portable Haptic technology, or haptics, is a tactile feedback technology that takes advantage of a user's sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, and/or motions to the user. This mechanical stimulation may be used to assist in the creation of virtual objects (objects existing only in a computer simulation), for control of such virtual objects, and for the enhancement of the remote control of machines and devices (teleoperators). Some simple haptic devices are common in the form of game controllers, in particular of joysticks and steering wheels. At first, such features and/or devices used to be optional components (like the Nintendo 64 controller's Rumble Pak). Now many of the newer generation console controllers and some joysticks feature built in devices (such as Sony's DualShock technology). An example of this feature is the simulated automobile steering wheels that are programmed to provide a “feel” of the road. As the user makes a turn or accelerates, the steering wheel responds by resisting turns or slipping out of control. Other examples for devices with different types of haptic technologies include, among others, cell phones from like LG and Motorola. In most cases this takes the form of vibration response to touch.
Haptics is enabled by actuators that apply the forces to the skin for touch feedback. The actuator provides mechanical motion in response to an electrical stimulus. Most early designs of haptic feedback use electromagnetic technologies such as vibratory motors with an offset mass, such as the pager motor, that is in most cell phones or voice coils where a central mass or output is moved by a magnetic field. The electromagnetic motors typically operate at resonance and provide strong feedback, but have limited range of sensations. Next-generation actuator technologies are beginning to emerge, offering a wider range of effects thanks to more rapid response times. Next generation haptic actuator technologies include Electroactive Polymers, Piezoelectric, and Electrostatic surface actuation.
Several vibro-tactile devices have been proposed over the years and some of them were commercially offered. Proposed devices include Vibro-Tactile Space-Awareness Belt (Fercha, et al.) that included eight vibrator elements, all lined up on the fabric of a wrist belt, and connected to belt controller which is built upon an Atmega 32-based microcontroller board. In this system the controller activates the vibrator switches according to commands received. Another device is the Wearable Vibrotactile Feedback Suit for Improved Human Motor Learning proposed by Lieberman and Breazeal at Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT). The system includes optical tracking, tactile actuators, feedback software and hardware for output control. ComTouch is another device proposed in the joint work by researchers from MIT Media Lab and Tufts University in 2002. ComTouch is a vibrotactile device sleeve that fits over the back of a mobile phone. The basic concept is a handheld device that translates finger pressure into vibration. The devices are bi-directional and both users can send and receive signals simultaneously. In 2003 Wearable Computer Laboratory from the University of South Australia and the Department of Textiles and Apparel at Cornell University collaborated to device a Shoulder Pad Insert for vibrotactile feedback. The device was intended to help with navigation for both fully-sighted and seeing-impaired individuals, generate silent alerts, socially subtle transmission of information, and motion guidance for physical activity. Besides these devices proposed via research, commercial vibrotactile devices include Tactaid and Tactilator from Audiological Engineering Corp.